This invention relates to radio direction finder displays and more particularly to means for generating a polar display of the antenna reception pattern.
Heretofore such displays have utilized electromechanical goniometer means for synchronously sampling an array of antennas and for generating sweep signals. Such goniometer means have been heavy, expensive, and subject to required maintenance of motors, brushes and the like.